The present invention relates to distraction and retraction assemblies. The invention further relates to improved apparatuses for distraction and soft tissue retraction in surgery including, but not limited to, spinal surgery. The invention also provides an assembly which performs the function of retraction optimising mechanical advantage and efficiency in retraction and resisting unwanted pull out of retractors.